A variety of sound systems exist for providing audio to listeners. For example, many people own home audio systems that include receivers and amplifiers used to play recorded music. In another example, many people are installing home theater systems in their homes that seek to reproduce movie theater quality video and audio. Such systems include televisions (e.g., standard CRT televisions, flat screen televisions, projector televisions, etc.) to provide video in conjunction with the audio. In still another example, conferencing systems exist that enable the live exchange of audio and video information between persons that are remotely located, but are linked by a telecommunications system. In a conferencing system, persons at each location may talk and be heard by persons at the locations. When the conferencing system is video enabled, video of persons at the different locations may be provided to each location, to enable persons that are speaking to be seen and heard.
A sound system may include numerous loudspeakers to provide quality audio. In a relatively simple sound system, two loudspeakers may be present. One of the loudspeakers may be designated as a right loudspeaker to provide right channel audio, and the other loudspeaker may be designated as a left loudspeaker to provide left channel audio. The supply of left and right channel audio may be used to create the impression of sound heard from various directions, as in natural hearing. Sound systems of increasing complexity exist, including stereo systems that include large numbers of loudspeakers. For example, a conference room used for conference calling may include a large number of loudspeakers arranged around the conference room, such as wall mounted and/or ceiling mounted loudspeakers. Furthermore, home theater systems may have multiple loudspeaker arrangements configured for “surround sound.” For instance, a home theater system may include a surround sound system that has audio channels for left and right front loudspeakers, an audio channel for a center loudspeaker, audio channels for left and right rear surround loudspeakers, an audio channel for a low frequency loudspeaker (a “subwoofer”), and potentially further audio channels. Many types of home theater systems exist, including 5.1 channel surround sound systems, 6.1 channel surround sound systems, 7.1 channel surround sound systems, etc.
For sound systems, in general, it is important that each loudspeaker be positioned correctly, so that quality audio is reproduced. Mistakes often occur during installation of loudspeakers for a sound system, including positioning loudspeakers to far or too near to a listening position, reversing left and right channel loudspeakers, etc.